Visita
by Ventum-TheCrazyCuy
Summary: Porque el hecho de que Damian haya llevado una visita a casa era una completa sorpresa. Y Dick sabia perfectamente que no era una visita cualquiera. [DamianxOC]Mi primer intento de one-shot. Gracias por pasar a leer


_Visita_

El que Damian haya traído a alguien a casa – muy pero muy aparte de Jon – era una completa sorpresa, y más cuando la visita era una chica. Pues tenía mucha lógica, el mocoso endemoniado era un completo antisocial en la escuela y jamás JAMAS había traído un amigo a casa. Era un milagro, o el apocalipsis.

Jason y Tim estaban que se decían sus verdades por una pelea que empezó por algo totalmente estúpido que no valía la pena mencionar. Y Dick estaba en medio de ambos tratando de que no se vayan a matar como el buen hermano mayor que debía de ser.

Pero el caos en la sala principal fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando Damian entro por aquella puerta junto a un linda muchachita de largos – muy, muy largos – cabellos castaños, ojos miel y piel bronceada con todos los rasgos característicos de alguien con origen latino. Tim parpadeo totalmente perdido y Jason, por otro lado, dejo caer el libro que anteriormente Tim estaba leyendo y que pretendía usar como misil. Mas el característico sonido de una cámara los saco de su estupor. Dick había hecho usos de su cámara celular para captar ese momento.

–Buenas tardes – saludo la joven con una sonrisa hacia los mayores. Todos notaron el acento latino que portaba – soy...

–Vamos, Cressida. No perdamos el tiempo con estos idiotas – y fue así como el menor de la casa la arrastraba hasta su habitación para poder hacer en paz su trabajo de investigación –

Alfred se retiró a la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos para la visita. Los tres chicos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras. Tim parpadeo confundido cuando todo paso, creyendo que esto era una alucinación.

–¿Jason que le pusiste a mi desayuno? – el mercenario estaba por responder cuando un chillido digno de una fangirl llego a romper sus tímpanos –

Dick estaba que destellaba brillitos por los ojos de la emoción. Su pequeño hermanito bebe había traído a alguien a casa y no cualquier persona, no, UNA CHICA. Su imaginacion empezo a volar creando millones de escenarios de la joven y su hermanito. ¿novios? ¿mejores amigos? ¿amigos? ¿compañeros?

Los otros dos miraron raro a Grayson. No entendían nada y la cara estúpida del mayor no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

[…]

Una vez que Damian cerró la puerta de su habitación, asegurándose que ninguno de sus molestos hermanos quisiera chismosear o algo por el estilo. Cerró los ojos antes de girarse a Cressida que esperaba parada frente al enorme ventanal.

–Y bien ¿por dónde empezamos? – bueno, el hecho que la muchacha haya saludado a sus _hermanos_ con una linda y dulce sonrisa no significaba que Cressida era un amor de persona –

–No empieces, mujer. Si no quisiste trabajar conmigo me lo hubiera dicho, así amenazaba a los profesores para…

–Obvio no. El que no me caigas bien no significa que deba influir en mis responsabilidades – dijo levantando la barbilla retadoramente –

–Aja… bueno, me estas demostrando lo contrario – se encogió de hombros. Seguido fue a encender su computador para empezar con su trabajo –

Escucho el fuerte ladrido de Titus fuera de la habitación, seguido de los gritos asustados de los mayores. Y es por eso que le ordeno a Titus de ladrar si alguien venia – también conocido como la orden de _avisa_ – así sabrían ese trio de chismosos que hablaba muy enserio en cuanto a "no molestar". Amaba a su perro.

–Tus hermanos son divertido ¿sabes? – menciono la morena mientras realizaba algunos dibujos para el trabajo –

–Si claro – contesto cortante centrándose en escribir sin cometer algún error ortográfico –

–Me agradan –

–Si los conoces mejor, cambiarias de opinión –

Cressida juro ver un brillo de molestia en los ojos de su compañero, un brillo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver – y es que Damian siempre miro con molestia a todos en la escuela –.

 _Tus hermanos son divertidos. Me agradan_ y un carajo. Si ella empezara a vivir con ellos todos los días y soportar sus estupideces, cambiaría rápidamente de opinión. Además no estaban ahí para platicar de lo _lindos_ y _divertidos_ que eran sus hermanos, si no para terminar un estúpido trabajo de Ciencias.

[…]

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Y en cuanto Alfred salió en el auto para llevar a la jovencita a su respectiva casa, cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y se desparramo en el suelo como si hubiera regresado a la mansión después de una muy peligrosa misión. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

–Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Tim asomándose a la sala de estar seguido de los otros dos simios –

Ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Tim – cosa que asusto asta al mismísimo diablo – miro a los tres con cara de súplica. Luego talvez se arrepienta de esto porque no dejarían de molestar.

Richard miro con ojos de emoción al menor y luego fue a abrazarlo con fuerza sobrehumana. Jason los miró confuso aun sin entender bien a que iba todo esto.

–¡por supuesto que te ayudaremos, Dami! – entonces la situación se aclaró a los ojos de Todd –

–¿Qué? No. No cuenten conmigo – dijo Tim. Jamas ayudaría al niño que intentaba desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra –

–Vamos, Tim. Será divertido. Los hermanos se ayudan – pidió Dick con ojitos de cachorro mojado. Tim entrecerró los ojos, ese hombre jamás maduraría. Suspiro derrotado –

–Bien… pero mientras brinde mi ayuda, no intentes matarme – Damian lo miro con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que hizo que Tim ablandara la mirada

Damian se puso de pie y miro a sus hermanos agradecido. Dick lo siguió abrazando mientras caminaban a la biblioteca pra empezar a trazar su plan.

Definitivamente algo no saldría bien, pero valía la pena intentarlo

* * *

 ** _Hey, que onda chicuelos. Soy Crazy, o Ventum como prefieran. Soy muy nueva en esto de subir fics a Fanfiction y estoy emocionada :3_**

 ** _Estare subiendo one-shots por ahora, no estoy lista para una trama mas compleja. En esta ocasion les presento una situacion de amor adolescente. Cada que busco historias de romance que tenga a Damian como protagonista, la otra persona o es Richard, Tim o Jon. Me gusta el yaoi, pero creo que necesitaba ver a Damian en una relacion heterosexual. Pero... recomienden fanfics Jondami/Damijon 7v7._**

 ** _Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Costo escribirlo pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Acepto criticas constructivas :3._**

 ** _Bye_**


End file.
